1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of human body prosthetics and more particularly a breast prosthesis and method of fabrication therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional practice following post mastectomy surgery to have the patient fitted with a breast prosthesis to augment that portion of the pectoral area which has been removed. The selection and purchase of such a prosthesis is much more complicated than that of almost any other body part.
There has been an apparent lack of awareness of the problem that exists today in the wearing of breast prostheses by women who have had a mastectomy. Prostheses that are presently on the market are made for either side of the body and emphasize the cosmetic aspect. However, there is an apparent unawareness by manufacturers that when a breast is removed it is not a totally cosmetic problem. When a breast is removed, the corresponding entire side of the physical anatomy goes into a distortion, that is, a misalignment of the entire skeletal system from the shoulders to the cervical area. In many instances, the results of removal and misalignment are felt in the lower lumbar area. To the best of the applicant's knowledge, prior art prostheses do nothing to compensate for this anatomical misalignment. They neither support the arm nor realign the shoulder in order to keep both the shoulder and the cervical area in their original confirmation. Further, they do little to give the apppearance, the confidence and the social acceptability that is so drastically required after these women have gone through this traumatic experience. Women wearing the prior art prostheses are constantly aware of the appliance being worn, because it does not stay in place, does not fill out their garments and does not look like their real breast. The prosthesis may become a source of aggravation and embarrassment. These women are always looking for a breast substitute that will give them comfort and confidence. Typically, they have bought many appliances, each time hoping that this one appliance would give them the confidence and comfort they desire, but finally finding that their new prosthesis is of little or no improvement over their prior purchase.
Breast prosthesis devices typically are neither sculptured nor contoured to actually resemble, function in movement, or fit, as a human breast, but are flat on the inner side and thus not shaped to conform to the post-operative chest and body contour of the wearer. Also, the known prior art is subject to many other well-defined deficiences including the following:
They are not sized according to bust size nor in accordance with torso measurements. They are not separably designed as left and right breasts. They are neither shaped nor contoured on the underside or underpart to match the contours of an actual breast. Some of the materials used are too heavy for wearing comfort. Some deflate or deteriorate with usage. Some must be sewn into special expensive bras. Most do not conform to the body in its anatomical state or contour after a radical mastectomy. They lack the flexibility and texture of flesh, both statically and dynamically. They do not accommodate various body sizes, that is, girth dimensions; nor do they offer various cup sizes. They accommodate to the frontal breast only, not the abnormal chest contour existing following the mastectomy. Typically, they have a flat, not contoured backing, and are hemispherical in design, rather than being shaped to provide for changes in shape comfortable to body movements. Often, special brassieres are required causing great inconvenience and cost. The weight distribution is neither proper nor optimum, which contributes to discomfort, fatigue and poor posture. The feeling against the body is false or unreal. They do not possess the desired degree of flexibility and texture, not having the capability of moving with the body during physical activity in such a way as to simulate or duplicate the characteristics of a natural breast. In use, they give gaps or visible delineations under tight fitting outer garments, especially those made of delicate fabrics. Many harden after washing, are irritable to the skin, or feel unnatural or uncomfortable. In some devices, for example, an adhesive is used to retain the device in position on the wearer as in the device in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,117. In other instances, the use of air filling is employed in order to attempt to effect the natural contouring, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,833. Such devices, however, have undesirable side effects as, for example, the discomfort of using an adhesive or a suction mechanism to maintain interface of the prosthesis with the body of the user and the unavoidable "bowing" effect introduced by the use of air filling which naturally forms a spherical shape as opposed to the natural contours of the body of the wearer.
Contrarily, the herein invention possesses all of the desirable qualities and characteristics set forth in detail hereinafter, and overcomes the above deficiencies of the prior art.